Onsen
by Verochi chan
Summary: Kebetulan? Atau memang sebuah rencana antara Sesshomaru dan Kouga untuk Inuyasha? SessKouInu. Yaoi. RnR


Onsen

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate : M

Pair SessxInu and KouxInu

Summary: Kebetulan? Atau memang sebuah rencana antara Sesshomaru dan Kouga untuk Inuyasha? SessKouInu. Yaoi. RnR.

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, adult, OOC, typo's, bahasa kurang baik untuk anak dibawah umur, semua yang berhubungan dengan boy x boy de el el,

* * *

><p>"Ha~"<p>

Kagome, gadis dari jaman modern tersebut mulai menghela napas lelah. Sudah 5 jam semenjak kedatangannya namun satu youkai pun belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali, membuat gadis tersebut menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kagome... Aku lapar~" Rengek seorang bocah kecil bernama Shippo seraya menatap gadis tersebut dengan mata bulat besarnya.

"Tentu saja, Shippo. Aku tahu apa ya kau butuhkan, bagaimana kalau keripik kentang, ramen atau.."

"Ramen." Shippo langsung menjawab antusias dan dengan segera Kagome pun langsung memberi bocah tersebut satu cup mie ramen instan yang sudah ia seduh. "Yay." Girang Shipo yang malah membuat Inuyasha berdecak kesal.

"Kau mau Inuyasha? Tapi sayangnya ramen ini punyaku, hehehe."

Inuyasha. Seoarang Hanyou dan pemarah tersebut mulai menatap bocah didepannya kesal membuat siluman kit kecil tersebut berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sango sang pembasmi iblis.

"Sudah siang seperti ini tapi satu silumanpun belum muncul." Keluh Sango yang langsung membuat Kagome menatap ke arahnya.

"Sango.. Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita mandi dipemandian air panas, pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku mau sekali, Kagome. Tapi bagaimana kalau ada siluman yang-"

"Sango! Kau lihat sendiri sekarang, desa ini damai tanpa adanya siluman, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita beritirahat sejenak?" Tanya Kagome yang langsung membuat Sango terdiam sesaat.

"Em.."

"Aku setuju dengan, Nona Kagome. Kita sebaiknya mengambil libur untuk beritirahat dan menenagkan syaraf otot kita dipemandian umum." Miroku, sang pendeta mulai menimpali namun malah membuat Shippo dan siluman kucing Kirara menatapnya bosan.

"Ternyata ada maunya."

"Miaw.."

"Baiklah.. Aku ikut, Kagome." Balas Sango yang sontak membuat Kagome ber yes ria.

"Nah Inuyasha bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku tidak ikut dan aku tidak mengijinkan kalian untuk bermalas-malasan di pemandian air panas, mengerti."

"Ayolah Inuyasha.. Sekali ini saja, kumohon.."

"TIDAK sekali ku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Kagome mulai memicing kesal dan dengan sekali tarikan napas mantra andalannya pun keluar."

"Duduk!"

Brak!

Dan demikianlah tubuh sang Hanyou mencium bumi dengan sangat sempura.

"Nah.. Kirara, Shippo, kalian ikutkan?" Tanya Kagome.

"Tensu saja, Kagome."

"Rrr.."

"Yay.. Baguslah." Girang Kagome yang membuat seseorang yang jauh dari mereka memberhentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba. Sebuah angin topan muncul dan berhenti tepat didepan gadis jaman modern tersebut. Menggenggam tangannya erat, Sang pelaku pembuatan angin topan tersebut langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Kagome, cintaku kasihku.. Kalau anjing kampung itu tidak mau ikut, maka ijinkanlah aku menemanimu untuk berlibur, aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu disana dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku."

"APA?" Inuyasha mulai berteriak tak suka dan tak lama kemudian Inuyasha dan sang pangeran youkai Serigalapun mulai berdiri secara berhadap-hadapan.

"Berani juga kau mendekati Kagome lagi, rupanya."

"Tentu saja aku berani, anjing kampung, aku tak seperti dirimu! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan Kagome agar dia senang dan beralih padaku.

"Kurang ajar kau, serigala busuk." Inuyasha mulai menggeram marah namun entah kenapa pemandangan tersebut telah membuat Kouga menyeringai senang.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Kagome agar aku bisa tetap mengawasimu, sialan."

"Silahkan saja." Balas sang Okami santai karena merasa ialah pemenang dari adu mulut singkat barusan.

"Baiklah, semuanya ayo kita berangkat." Teriak Kagome semangat dan dak lama setelahnya mereka pun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

* * *

><p>"Ha~ tubuhku serasa termanjakan disini." Ucap Kagome yang sudah membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya dikolam berair hangat tersebut.<p>

"Kau benar, Kagome. Dan sepertinya kita harus datang lagi bulan depan atau mungkin setiap hari." Balas Sango yang pada akhirnya malah membuat mereka tertawa.

"Ku harap tidak ada masalah nanti." Desah Kagome pasrah jika Inuyasha dan kouga akan adu mulut lagi ditempat lain.

"Semoga saja jangan terjadi, Kagome. Miroku ada disana, dan aku yakin dia bisa menanganinya." Balas Sango yang membuat Kagome mengangguk pasrah. "Semoga saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu onsen pun mulai bergeser membuat Kagome dan Sango menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka barusan.

"Maaf.. Boleh aku.. Bergabung." Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang langsung membuat Kedua gadis remaja tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Sementara itu.

"Sedikit.. La-gi." Geram Miroku yang terus menarik tubuhnya menaiki sebuah tembok besar, sedangkan dibawahnya terlihatlah Shippo yang sedang menarik kakinya supaya tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Tak beda dengan Kouga kakinya pun sama ditahan oleh seekor siluman kucing yang mencegatnya agar tidak menaiki tembok yang sama.

"Aku harus.. melihat wanita cantik yang sedang mandi!" Tekad Miroku tanpa putus asa.

"Dan aku mau melihat, Kagome!" Sambung Kouga tak mau kalah. Sebuah kedutan mulai muncul membuat Sang Hanyou menarik ekor sang Okami sampai terjatuh menimpa lantai.

"Arrrghh! Kenapa kau menarikku anjing kampung?" Tanya Kouga marah namun Inuyasha lebih marah lagi."

"Aku tidak terima jika kau sampai mengintip Kagome, serigala busuk!" Balas Inuyasha sedangkan di arah lain Mirokupun hampir sampai kepuncak.

"Akhirnya."

Namun.

Bofh!

"Hwaaa..." Mirokupun melepaskan pegangannya ketika sang Kitsune kecil berhasil mengagetkannya dari atas.

"Hahahahaha" Tawa Shippo membahana namun tak membuat Miroku mau menyerah.

Kembali lagi pada pertengkaran KoInu, kini mereka berdua mulai mengeram.

"Tck! Aku bosan berurusan denganmu Anjing bodoh! Aku mau pergi ketempat lain."

"Silahkan saja. Aku akan sangat senang sekali." Balas Inuyasha yang sekarang merasa telah menang. Melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggerutu Kougapun mulai membuka pintu geser didepannya.

Hening. Kouga mulai tediam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ketempat semula dan mulai merendam dirinya dikolam air panas.

"Sess-homaru." Gumam Shippo takut dan iapun mulai bersembunyi dibelakang Inuyasha sedangkan Kirara sang siluman kucing mulai menggeram kearahnya. Bingung. Tentu saja. Mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sesshomaru disini, ditempat ini, dan.. sekarang. Inuyasha mulai menarik Tessaiga dari sarungnya dan mulai mengarahkannya pada sang Kakak.

"Apa Maumu Sesshomaru." Tanya Inuyasha sinis namun Sesshomaru tak menjawab dan lebih memilih masuk seraya menyimpan pakaiannya ditempat khusus dan mulai berendam disana.

"Tenang saja, aku datang dengan damai." Sesshomaru menjawab namun tak membuat Inuyasha mau menarik pedangnya kembali.

"Kau tidak dengar aku, Otoutoku, atau.. setengah berkembang biak?" Tanya Sesshomaru sinis dan langsung memuat Inuyasha menggeram kesal seraya menyimpan Tessaiga ketempatnya semula.

"Feh!" Inuyasha mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebuah batu dengan Shippo yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya sedangkan Kouga, ia mulai beringsut sedikit karena mungkin iapun tak mau brurusan dngan Daiyoukai kuat seperti Seshomaru.

"Akhirnya." Ucap Miroku yang pada akhirnya sampai dipuncak.

BRAK

"Sesshomaru-sama." Panggil Jaken youkai kerdil yang telah menggeser pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Sesshomaru-sama, anda jangan mau berenang disini apalagi dengan hanyou kotor dan youkai kampung sepertinya."

"Apa!?" Tanya Kouga yang merasa telah masuk dari hinaan tersebut.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Inuyasha kesal.

"Tentu saja Hanyou kotor." Balas jaken berani walau nada suaranya terdengar takut.

Tiba-tiba.

Krek.

Brak!

"Aduhh.."

Ringgis Miroku yang sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya menimpa Jaken yang berada dibawahnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Eh.. Apa?" Miroku mulai tersadar telah terjatuh diatas tubuh siapa. Berkedip beberapa kali dan iapun mulai menemukan Sesshomaru berendam didepannya.

Glek.

"Kelihatannya aku.. Harus segera pergi." Ucap Miroku takut seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Miroku.. Aku ikut." Rengek Shippo yang langsung diikuti Kirara dari belakang.

Brak!

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi." Ucap Inuyasha bosan seraya melangkahkan kakinya. Selang beberapa langkah Inuyashapun mulai berhenti dengan telinga yang bergerak-gerak lucu ditempatnya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi, apa kau takut Otouto?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin namun terdengar seperti ledekan ditelinga sensitif Inuyasha.

"Hei.. Apa itu artinya penismu kecil, anjing kampung?" Tanya Kouga ikut bicara dan langsung membuat Inuyasha mencengram pintu didepannya kesal. "Bergabunglah Otouto."

"Itupun jika kau punya nyali." Wajah Inuyasha mulai memanas dan dengan geram iapun langsung kembali seraya membuka handuk yang menutupi area bawahnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang takut? Aku akan berendam sekarang!" Balas Inuyasha kesal namaun malah membuat Kouga beku dengan pipi yang bersemu perah. "Ppffhh." Kouga mulai menahan tawanya sedangkan Sesshomaru hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sembarang arah.

"Apa yang lucu hah?" Tanya Inuyasha kesal.

"Ti-tidak ada.." Balas Kouga salah tingkah dan mulai bertingkah seperti biasa kembali.

"Lupakan saja Anjing kampung."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau minta dihajar rupanya." Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai berenang kearah Kouga namun dengan cepat sang Okami menghindar sebelum terkena serangan mendadak tersebut.

"Tidak kena." Kouga kembali menghindar dan Inuyasha pun kembali meyerang.

"Sialan kau!" Geram Inuyasha murka namun hal tersebut tak membuat Sesshomaru mau beranjak dari tempat nyamannya.

Sementara itu diruangan berbeda.

"Oh jadi kamu datang kesini dengan Sesshomaru." Ucap Sango memastikan dan bocah kecil disebelahnya mengangguk antusias.

"Yup. Sesshomaru-sama sendiri yang mengajukku bersama Jaken-sama kesini."

"Aneh.. Tidak biasanya, kukira Rin yang meminta Sesshomaru kesini." Balas Kagome bingung namun Rin, gadis kecil tersebut hanya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan senyuman.

Brak!

"Apa?" Tanya Kagome kaget mendengar pintu didepannya bergeser dengan keras dan bersamaan dengan itu seseorang terjatuh kedalam air panas tersebut. "Kyyyaaa.." Jerit Rin takut dan Kagomepun mulai memeluknya protektif.

"Aduh.. Maafkan aku nona-nona karena telah masuk tanpa ijin." Ucap Miroku meminta maaf namun malah membuat Sango menggeram kesal.

"Tenang Kagome, Rin.. Biar aku yang urus." Balas Sango murka dan mulai berenang ke arah Miroku.

"Hehe.."

"Miroku!"

"Ya.?"

"Terima ini!"

DUAGH!

"AMPUN."

"Tck tck tck." Shippo mulai menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat nasib Miroku sengangkan Kirara hanya bekerja pada bulu-bulunya yang basah akibat cipratan yang dibuat Miroku barusan.

Bbbrr..

Kembali kearah lain.

"Hahaha.. Kau kalah cepat anak anjing." Ledek Kouga dengan tawanya yang telah membuat Jaken terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Tubuhku." Rintih Jaken kesakitan dan tak lama setelah itu matanyapun mulai terbelalak kaget.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama.. Kenapa anda berenang dengan Hanyou kotor itu?" Tanya Jaken khawatir dan langsung membuat Inuyasaha berhenti dan berjalan kearah siluman kodok tersebut, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah berdiri tepat disebelah Sesshomaru dengan selangkangan mengarah pada Daiyoukai tersebut. Kouga mulai membelakan matanya kembali dan kali ini rona merah telah merata diwajahnya.

"Mendekatlah jika berani dan aku akan segera melenyapkan nyawamu yang tak berharga."

Geram Inuyasha kesal. "Aku.. Aku tidak takut!" Balas Jaken dengan keringat menggantung dipelipisnya. Inuyasha mulai menyeringai namun tak lama setelah itu wajahnyapun berubah pucat pasi tak beda dengan Kouga yang kembali menghoror dengan wajah yang lebih merah. Sesshomaru terus menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh dan mengelus benda pribadi Inuyasha dengan seksama.

"Kau.." Inuyasha mulai menjauh kaget dengan wajah memerah. Sesshomarupun mulai berdiri membuat wajah Inuyasha tambah merah dan Kougapun kembali beku.

"Hwaaa... Sesshomaru-sama." Teriak Jaken tak terima ketika melihat Tuan yang ia hormati sedang mencium bibir hanyou tersebut dengan rakus. Inuyasha berusaha melawan dan iapun berhasil. Mundur beberapa langkah dan Iapun siap menyerang Saudara tirinya tersebut.

"Kalau berani mendekat, kau yang akan kubunuh." Ancam Inuyasha namun tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hanyou tersebut terkunci dari belakang.

"Arrghh.. Kau.." Geram Inuyasha kesal ketika Kouga telah menangkap tubuh dan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kalian." Inuyasha mulai takut apalagi ketika ia melihat Sesshomaru mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Perintah Inuyasha namun Sesshomaru kembali membungkam mulut berisik tersebut dengan bibirnya.

"Mmhh.."

"Hei hei hei.. Ingat.. Aku punya bagian disini." Ucap Kouga yang langsung membuat Inuyasha membelalakkan matanya namun ditanggapi tak peduli oleh Sesshomaru yang masih asik dengan bibir berwarna delima tersebut. Kouga mulai menyeringai dan dengan cepat iapun mulai menandai potongan leher Inuyasha dengan gigirnya yang tajam. Tak mau kalah Sesshomaru pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian.. Bedebah sialan!" Geram Inuyasaha yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ditangan kedua pria tersebut. Jaken mulai menghoror apalagi ketika melihat Tuannya mulai mengangkat kedua kaki hanyou tersebut dipinggangnya.

"Kau." Sesshomaru masih tetap diam walau rintihan sakit jelas terdengar ditelinganya.

"Shhh,, keluar-kan!" Pinta Inuyasha memohon karena merasakan ada benda aneh yang masuk kelubang bagian bawahnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sakit dengan sensasi membakar telah membuat Inuyasha meneteskan beberapa tetes air matanya, ia mulai mencengkram kedua tangannya erat sampai berdarah karena cakarnya telah masuk dan menembus permukaan telapak tangan tersebut.

Sesshomaru mulai menambahkan jumlah jarinya memutarnya secara zig-zag dan menekan tiap bagian yang dapat ia sentuh.

"Sshhh.." Pengelihatan Inuyasha mulai dipenuhi bintang ketika ia merasakan sensasi aneh dari daerah bawahnya membuat Sesshomaru menyeringai dan kembali menggantam titik tersebut berkali-kali.

"Ahh... Sess.. Mmhh.. Henti-aahh.."

"Panggil namaku dulu." Balas Sesshomaru yang sudah tegang dengan penis menjulang keatas.

"Sesshomaru~ ku-mohon.." Rengek Inuyasha manja namun teriakannya kembali terdengar ketika benda asing yang lebih besar berhasil masuk kelubang sempitnya.

"AARRGGHH.. SHHH.." kouga terus menggenggam kedua tangan Inuyasha erat takutnya ia kembali berontak dan itu akan menyusahkan dirinya. Air mata Inuyasah terus menetes dengan aliran darah dari bibir yang berhasil ia gigit juga darah dari lubang bagian bawahnya.

"Lepaskan!" Perintah Sesshomaru walaupun Kouga masih belum yakin.

"Bekerjasamalah Otouto." Bisik Sesshomaru dan Kougapun langsung melepaskan tangan Inuyasha yang secara repleks langsung merangkul leher Sesshomaru erat.

"Sshhh.." Ringgis Inuyasha kesakitan apalagi Sesshomaru mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Inuyasha keatas dan menurunkannya kebawah secara kasar.

"Tidak!" Jerit Inuyasah tak tahan dengan rangkulan yang lebih erat.

"Ku harap aku tak dilupakan disini." Ucap Kouga yang terlihat mendudukkan dirinya disebuah batu seraya menatap kedua bersaudara tersebut. Sesshomaru kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan kali ini ia memasukkan jarinya diantara penisnya yang tengah bersarang dalam lubang sempit tersebut.

"Sshhh.." Inuyasha masih menangis kesakitan dengan tangan yang telah menggores punggung sesshomaru sampai berdarah. Jaken mulai berteriak prustasi namun tak ada yang mau mendengarnya.

"Kau baik sekali Sesshomaru." Puji Kouga yang mulai mendeti mereka dengan penis yang sama tegangnya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan alat vital tersebut telah masuk kelubang yang sama dengan Sesshomaru.

"Arrrgghh.." Inuyasha kembali menjerit ketika ia tahu bukan cuma satu penis yang berada dilubangnya melainkan dua penis dengan ukuran yang sama besar. Inuyasha mulai menarik napas pelan seraya menatap Sesshomaru penuh benci.

"Bukannya kita sedang bekerja sama?" Tanya Sesshomaru santai namun tak membuat Inuyasha mau menghilangkan tatapan tersebut.

"Persetan dengan.. Shh.. Kerja sama." Ucap Inuyasaha terpotong dengan desahannya karena kedua penis tersebut mulai bergerak bergantian.

"Ahhh... Sempit sekali." Ucap Kouga puas dengan pinggul yang terus bergoyang seirama.

"Siala-lan.." Geram Inuyasha kesal dan penglihatan berbintangpun kembali mendatanginya membuat hanyou tersebut mengeluh nikmat diantara kesakitannya. "Lagi.. Ku-kumohon." Pinta Inuyasha memelas dan langsung membuat Sesshomaru dan Kouga menyeringai. Kedua bibir tersebut mulai bersatu kembali membuat lidah mereka terus menari diantara bibir yang terbuka dan tak lama kemudian ciuman tersebut berakhir dan disambung dengan ciuman dari arah belakang ciuman yang sama merangsangnya dan sudah membuatnya mabuk seperti ini.

"Mmhh.." Inuyasha mulai mengeluh ketika Kouga melepaskan ciumannya begitu juga dengan alat vital yang tadi bersarang di lubang sempitnya. Sesshomaru mulai menurunkan Inuyasha di air panas membuat hanyou tersebut melonjak kaget karena sensasi sakit dari panas air tersebut telah merangsang kembali nafsunya.

"Sess.." Panggil Inuyasha.

"Berbaliklah.. Aku masih ada dalam dirimu, Otouto." Bisik Sesshomaru pelan dan Inuyasha pun menurutinya. Gaya Doggystyle adalah gaya yang cocok untuk kedua bersaudara Inu tersebut.

"Ohhh,.. Sialan.. Terus.." Pinta Inuyasha yang mulai gila tanpa tahu jika sebuah penis sudah berdiri tegak didepannya. Melihat sang pelaku Inuyasha pun mulai memicing.

"Ayolah anjing manis, hisap. Ayo." Perintah Kouga namun dengan kesal Inuyasha melakukannya.

"Ahhhh.. Ohhhh.." Desah Kouga senang dan Inuyashapun mulai mempercepat kulumannya.

"Aakkhh.. Aku hampir datang." Ucap Kouga yang merasa penisnya sudah berdenyut beberapa kali. Inuyasha masih pada aktifitasnya begitu juga dengan Sesshomaru. Melepaskan penyatuannya dan iapun mulai berdiri membuat Inuyasha menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap sedih kearah saudara tirinya. "Aku mau juga disana." Ucap Sesshomaru yang langsung membuat Kouga geram.

"Hei.. Sekali-kali kau jangan ikut apa yang aku lakukan, mengerti." Tanya Kouga kesal namun Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Menurutmu Inuyasha punya siapa sialan, dia keluargaku, aku berhak memiliki bagian tubuhnya yang aku suka." Balas Sesshomaru menyeringai dan iapun mulai mengarahkan penisnya pada sang Hanyou. Menatap kedua penis didepannya Inuyasha mulai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia meremas kedua alat vital tersebut dan mengulumnya satu persatu.

Sesshoamru dan Kouga masih saling menatap namun dengan seringai di masing-masing bibir mereka. Jaken mulai prustasi apalagi ketika ia melihat Tuannya mulai berciuman dengan sang Okami sedangkan dibawahnya terdapat Inuyasha yang tengah mengoral kedua penis besar tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahan." Ucap Jaken Pasrah dan akhirnya iapun kembali pingsan. Sesshomaru dan Kouga mulai meringgis ketika mereka hampir mencapai klimaks. Dengan cepat Inuyasha terus mengulum penis Sesshomaru sedangkan tangan yang satunya tengah memanja penis Kouga, dan tak lama kemudian cairan precum yang sangat banyak menyemprot tepat ke wajah tan sang Hanyou dengan sempurna. Sesshomaru dan Kouga mulai ambuk dan tercebur kekolam karena lelah bercampur senang.

"Terimakasih, Otouto." Ucap Sesshomaru lembut seraya mengelap sebagian benihnya dipipi merona sang hanyou.

"Dan Terimakasih dariku, anjing penurut." Ucap Kouga yang juga ikut menghapus sebagian benihnya seraya menyeka rambut silver yang menghalangi wajah cantik tersebut.

"Kalian.. Hosh.. Aku.. Aku akan membunuh kalian kare-na.." Gumam Inuyasha terpotong dan detik berikutnya tubuh Hanyou tersebut jatuh dan tercebur ke air karena kelelahan membuat Sesshomaru dan Kouga dengan segera mengangkat tubuh tersebut dan membawanya pergi ketempat lain.

"Lain waktu Otouto." Ucap Sesshomaru berbisik seraya mengecup bibir tersebut lembut.

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi." Lanjut Kouga yang juga ikut mengecup bibir tersebut.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya disebuah ruang makan. Terlihatlah Kouga yang asik mentertawakan wajah pendeta Miroku yang babak belur karena ulah seorang gadis. "Kumohon.. Jangan mentertawakan aku terus." Pinta Miroku malu sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain masih asik makan.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama.. Kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Rin dengan senyumannya namun Daiyoukai Inu tersebut hanya menggeleng seraya menjauhkan makanan tersebut darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana, Inuyasha?" Tanya Kagome yang langsung membuat Kouga tersedak minumannya dan menyemburkannya ke wajah Jaken. Rin mulai tertawa namun malah membuat siluman kerdil tersebut menatap tak suka padanya.

"Maaf Jaken-sama." Mohon Rin menyesal dan tak lama setelah Itu datanglah Inuyasaha dengan cara jalan yang cukup aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Inuyasha?" Tanya Sango khawatir apalagi ketika melihat Hanyou tersebut meringgis kesakitan ketika duduk. Sedangkan Shippo dan Kirara hanya menatap satu sama lain mengerti dengan aroma tubuh Inuyasha yang telah bercampur.

"Inuyasha.. Kalau kau sakit kau harusnya memanggilku, aku pasti datang." Ucap Kagome yang sama-sama khawatir namun Hanyou tersebut masih tetap merunduk dan menggeram sambil mencengkram Tessaiganya dengan erat.

"Inuyasha.. Baimana kalau kau melihat wajahku saja agar kau bisa baikan." Tawar Miroku namun ia tak mendapat balasan. Kouga mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sedangkan Sesshomaru mulai clingukan kesegala arah.

"Rin, ayo pulang." Ajak Sesshomaru cepat.

"Tapi Sesshomaru-sama."

"Kagome sayangku, cintaku, kasihku.. Maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi detik ini juga." Ucap Kouga memohon dan langsung membuat Kagome bingung. "Tapi.."

Inuyasha tambah geram, menggertakan giginya kesal dan kedua pria tersebut sudah melangkah keluar.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, cintaku." Ucap Kouga pada Kagome namun dengan pandangan pada Inuyasha.

Pintu tertutup.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Kagome sekali lagi.

Sementara Itu.

"Jaken, bawa Rin pergi dengan segera."

"Bagaimana dengan anda Tu-"

"Aku ada urusan." Potong Sesshomaru yang langsung dimengerti Rin dan Jaken.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? aku yakin Inuyasha akan mengamuk detik ini juga karena kita tidak berlaku adil padanya tadi sore." Ucap Kouga pada Sesshomaru.

"Adil tidak adil yang namanya beta tetap saja harus menurut pada sang alpha walau pun itu artinya ketidak adilan baginya."

"Pantas saja anjing kecil itu sangat membencimu, Sesshomaru, hahaha.."

Sesshomaru mulai memicing dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Kouga waspada.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik.

"Berpencar!" Perintah Sesshomaru keras ketika seorang Hanyou mulai melepaskan serangan pedangnya kearah mereka.

"Kalian, jangan lari, kembali dan aku akan menghabisi nyawa kalian!" Teriak Inuyasha murka dan iapun mulai menyusul salah satu dari mereka, mungkin yang beruntung akan mendapatkan jatah dari Hanyou tersebut. Mungkin.

Fin

A.N: Jajajaja xD satu lagi fic yaoi and incest, oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari pic inces Sess sama Inu dan papanya xD tapi karena babehnya udah gak ada jadi Inupapa diganti sama Kou xD [̣̇o̲̲̲̅]̣̇[̣̇κ̲̲̲̅]̣̇[̣̇e̲̲̲̅]̣̇ ada yang berminat meninggalkan pesan?


End file.
